


Never been very subtle

by n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Training, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y/pseuds/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y
Summary: Eren thinks his very subtle with his glances at Levi, but what he doesn´t know is that he is the least subtle person in the world.





	Never been very subtle

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this under one hour so I hope it´s not to shitty. There are also maybe a bit of grammatic error. But have a nice read.

I had never been very subtle in life, my mum said when I was born I came out with a bang. Since then I've never been quite or sitting nicely on my ass, maybe I should have tried that because then I wouldn't be in the situation I was in now. It was just a normal evening after training practise everyone was finished and heading towards the showers. Everyone except me, I always stayed a bit longer just so I could look at Levi when he was training by himself. He was like a god, his body perfectly sculptured and even if he was short I thought he was the most handsome person ever. I should probably walk away with my friends towards the showers but I couldn't resist pretending to fix my shoes so I had a reason for staying behind and subtly stare at Levi. Apparently I was not subtle at all and I came to know this when Hanji came up from no where behind me. Her crazy smile growing bigger by every second.  
"You know you're not very subtle." I choke on my own spit and try to look confused.  
"What do you mean?" I finally say. She just smiles even bigger if that's even possible.   
"You have been eye fucking Levi ever since you joined his squad."   
I can feel my cheeks heating up and I know that my face is probably red. I try to say something but she just starts laughing and shakes her head.   
"You should probably tell him, maybe he likes you too."   
Hanji gives me a reassuring smile before she walks away.   
"Stop eye fucking him and just fuck him instead." She shouts before she is fully gone and I can feel my face burning. This is it I think, maybe Hanji's right, maybe I should just confess and tell Levi about how much I like him. That I have liked him since I was just 5, but then it was just hero worship, then when I joined the scouts it started to turn into something else, I got the biggest crush ever. I would stay after training, I would make him extra cups of tea, I would clean and clean and clean until he was finally pleased and then the next day I would do it all again even if he didn't ask for it, I would also ask him about the books he read and he would sometimes even read a bit for me. This was not a silly crush anymore I was starting to fall so bad.   
This is it, I'm going to do it and if Levi doesn't like me back I can always bury myself alive.   
I start walking towards him, he's on the ground doing some squats and I have the perfect view of his ass. I swallow deeply before I take my last step and stops before him. He has his back towards me.  
"Captain, can I talk..to you?" I cringe at my own voice and hope I don't sound to stupid. Levi turns around and stares at me with a bored look. His eyes are so intense that I can't hold the gaze so my eyes avert directly to his lips instead but that is even more awkward and instead I stare at the ground.   
"What is it brat?" I quickly take a glance up at him, his eyes are still looking bored but his lip is curved in a slight smirk.   
"Uh I.. I uh.."  
"Speak the fuck up brat or did you lose your tongue?"   
I quickly look back on the ground and think about running away and never think about this again. I can live with just stealing small glances at Levi now and then but then I think, what if Levi could like me back? New determination is set and I look up into his eyes. Even if they terrify me some times they are still so beautiful.   
"I.. I like you captain." I whisper and I feel like such a loser. I thought I would sound strong and determined about my feeling but I just sound like a stupid brat. Levi isn't saying anything, maybe he didn't hear me, but his eyes are a bit wider. I try again a bit louder this time.  
"I like you captain. Very much and if you don't like me back it doesn't matter I just wanted you to know." I kept my eyes locked with his during my speech but now I avert them down on the ground again.   
"No you don't." My eyes shot back up to his.   
"What? How do you know how I feel?" I can feel anger building up inside me, how dare he say that I don't like him, does he think that I'm to young to like someone. Levi seems to see the anger starting to build inside me but he doesn't back away instead he takes a few steps closer until he's right in my personal space. My breath catches in my throat and I can feel the heat coming back to my cheeks.   
"You don't like me Eren." I didn't think it was possible but he takes even one more step closer to me. His mouth just at the level of my ear. Hot breath on the side of my face.  
"I've known from the first time I met you, that you're in love with me."  
I can feel my cheeks flare up even more and my knees are turning weak. How can one person have such a strong affect on me. Levi is slowly moving his mouth even closer to my ear and I can feel something cold, his tongue I understand and my heart starts to beat so fast I think it will run away.   
"I love you too brat." He says and turns his face so we look at each other and I'm near to faint because on Levi's face there is not his usual frown and bored look but a beautiful smile. Before I can smile as well I feel a pair of soft lips on mine. It feels like true bliss and the world seems okay again. I deepen the kiss and feel his tongue gliding inside my mouth, it's the best feeling I've ever felt and a small moan escapes from my mouth. Levi gets a hold of my shirt and pushes our body's nearer each other but before the kiss can get even more heated Hanji appears from nowhere shouting.  
"After you have sex can I take some tests?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and if you did please leave kudos or a comment it would be very appreciated!!


End file.
